


𝑽𝑨𝑪𝑨𝑪𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑬𝑺 𝑬𝑵 𝑹𝑶𝑴𝑨 | wheesa - mamamoo

by soshi_moo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roman Holiday Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Hyejin es una princesa, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, Roman Holiday AU, Romance, Royalty, Tourism, Useless Lesbians, Wheein una reportera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: Abrumada por su complicada agenda viajando por Europa, la princesa Hyejin huye por una noche. Sin embargo, cuando una pastilla que le recetó el médico provoca que se quede dormida en la banca de un parque, la reportera coreana Jung Wheein la encuentra y la lleva a su departamento por su seguridad. La mañana siguiente, Wheein descubre la identidad de Hyejin y le apuesta a su editor que conseguirá una entrevista exclusiva con ella.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 1





	𝑽𝑨𝑪𝑨𝑪𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑬𝑺 𝑬𝑵 𝑹𝑶𝑴𝑨 | wheesa - mamamoo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Ficfest, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

Abrumada por su complicada agenda viajando por Europa, la princesa Hyejin huye por una noche. Sin embargo, cuando una pastilla que le recetó el médico provoca que se quede dormida en la banca de un parque, la reportera coreana Jung Wheein la encuentra y la lleva a su departamento por su seguridad. La mañana siguiente, Wheein descubre la identidad de Hyejin y le apuesta a su editor que conseguirá una entrevista exclusiva con ella.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤNo había muchas personas en el mundo que desconocieran a la princesa Hyejin. Su porte elegante pero poderoso, su actuar justo y su benevolencia la precedían y hacían de ella un personaje público de gran interés. Tanto era así que, cuando se puso de manifiesto el que su agenda para el año venidero contaría con un largo viaje por Europa, en aras de la paz entre países, todos los periódicos y revistas, ya fueran grandes o pequeñas, se desvivían por una entrevista con ella. El Bradley no sería menos.

ㅤㅤEl Bradley era un periódico de poca monta que un hombre de poca monta había construido tiempo atrás. Apenas unos treinta años que le configuraban un carácter hosco y soberbio, capaz de alternar los nervios de cualquier subordinado suyo. Jung Wheein era tanto testigo como víctima de ello, y no tenía motivos para reprimirse al exteriorizarlo. Acostumbraba a discutir con su editor en más de una ocasión y aquella dichosa mañana, si bien no ponía la voz en grito, la joven periodista se zambullía en terreno pantanoso únicamente por contradecir a quien le daba su mediocre sustento.

ㅤㅤ—Escúchame bien, viejo. No solo voy a conseguir una entrevista con la princesa, sino que voy a escribir un artículo completo con imágenes. Qué le gusta, qué piensa de su viaje, de la amistad entre países e incluso si ha tenido algún romance en Europa.

ㅤㅤ—Más te vale, Jung. Porque acabo de apostar dos de los grandes por ello.

ㅤㅤ—Si incluyera fotografías de la princesa… ¿Aumentaría la apuesta? —Tenía a la persona idónea para ese trabajo y contactaría con ella tan pronto le fuera posible.

ㅤㅤ—Supongo que sí. Sería un artículo por el que muchos morirían.

ㅤㅤ—Entonces dalo por hecho.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤLa princesa Hyejin era una persona que deseaba la libertad. Cada noche soñaba con escapar de sus quehaceres, de su agotadora rutina, de ese asqueroso programa: a las ocho treinta desayuno con el embajador, a las nueve se dirigiría a la fábrica de automóviles donde le ofrecerían un coche «gracias», el cual no aceptaría «no, gracias»; a las diez y media, inspección en una organización agrícola donde se le ofrecería como presente un olivo «no, gracias», el cual debería aceptar «gracias»; a continuación, a las diez cincuenta y cinco, visitaría un nuevo orfanato, colocación de la primera piedra, el mismo discurso que el lunes pasado « _relaciones comerciales_ », « _no, juventud y progreso_ ». Once cuarenta y cinco, volvería a palacio a descansar... No, había un error. Once cuarenta y cinco, rueda de prensa. « _dulzura y recato_ ». A la una, almuerzo con el ministro de asuntos exteriores, se pondría el vestido de encaje blanco y llevaría un vestido blanco de pequeños claveles rojos. A las tres y cinco, descubrimiento de una lápida, « _gracias_ ». A las cuatro, revista a la guardia especial del cuerpo de carabinieri, « _no, gracias_ ». A las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco…

ㅤㅤ—« _Tanto gusto. ¿Qué tal? Ha sido un placer_.» ¡Basta! —estalló la joven princesa, de pronto— ¡Basta!

ㅤㅤY rompió a llorar, desear el morir en paz o no tener que dominar los nervios y poder ser como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Quería… No… **_Soñaba_** con salir a divertirse, pasear por las calles de tan hermoso país. No quería verse en la obligación de calmarse solo con el objetivo de hacerle frente a la conferencia de prensa. Sabía que debía calmarse, descansar, saludar, sonreír y fomentar las relaciones comerciales. Mas cada vez que volvía a su mente la larga lista de tareas que debía realizar únicamente por haber nacido bajo el amparo de la familia real, a la princesa Hyejin la asaltaba unas irremediables ganas de llorar.

ㅤㅤEl medico al que hicieron llamar hizo que tragase una pastilla, « _una nueva droga inocua_ », le dijo, que le haría descansar y reponerse de inmediato; no obstante, los efectos se apoderaron de su cognición mucho más tarde, cuando ya había decidido que saldría a la calle ella sola.

ㅤㅤRoma estaba colmada de luces en aquella época del año, y una brisa estival le acariciaba el moreno rostro y hacía ondear sus cabellos oscuros. Fue una imprudencia escapar desde el balcón, pero era su única vía de escape, teniendo en cuenta que un guardia apostillado en una silla esperaba, como un receloso guardián, a que la joven saliera solo para poder devolverla a sus aposentos.

ㅤㅤLos efectos de la pastilla, con la consiguiente somnolencia y la pesadez del cuerpo, la sometieron a los designios del capricho: Hyejin, quien había atravesado los portones de palacio gracias al camión del repartidor nocturno horas antes, comenzó a tambalearse hasta caer en un banco de la calle y, por ende, en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo. No sospechaba la muchacha que no había cosa más peligrosa que quedar inconsciente en la calle, lejos de la seguridad del hogar, en una noche donde todo era posible.

ㅤㅤJung Wheein acababa de salir de una partida de póker con veinte mil libras menos en su bolsillo y el rencor olvidadizo que su mejor amiga y fotógrafa, Moon Byul Yi, habría abandonado una vez se tomara la última copa de la noche. Había optado por salir antes de aquella partida no solo porque estuviera quedándose sin blanca, sino porque al día siguiente debía asistir a la conferencia de prensa que daría la princesa Hyejin, por quien nunca había experimentado gran curiosidad más allá de la de carácter riguroso que se le ofrecía al trabajar para la revista. Embebida en sus pensamientos, al principio no reparó en el cuerpo que descansaba en el banco, pero a medida que avanzaba por la solitaria calle, habiendo dejado atrás al cuerpo, iba siendo más consciente de lo que acababa de ver, quizá porque el alcohol iba dejándola en libertad.

ㅤㅤ—Señorita —comenzó, pero al principio no halló respuesta—. Eh, despierte, despierte.

ㅤㅤPero la joven de oscura piel no hizo más que tenderle la mano, aún con los ojos cerrados, y pronunciar « _encantada_ », con rigurosidad galante. La escritora se quedó observándola un instante, delineó con la vista sus carnosos labios y su mentón, aunque pronto la incomodidad del infortunio le hizo minar los nervios.

ㅤㅤ—Puede sentarse —dijo aquella desconocida.

ㅤㅤ—Y usted debe incorporarse —replicó Wheein, inclinándose hacia ella para ayudarla en su deber—. Es demasiado joven para que la recoja la policía.

ㅤㅤDe pronto la muchacha espetó algo sobre un programa y, acto seguido, recitó un poema de memoria que hizo que Wheein quedara más confundida si cabía. « _Bien educada, bien vestida… Y durmiendo en un banco de la vía pública._ »

ㅤㅤ—¿Quiere decirme qué le pasa?

ㅤㅤCon la voz gangosa y reptante de un somnoliento o un borracho, la contraria dio como respuesta:

ㅤㅤ—El mundo necesita que la dulzura y el recato vuelva a llenar el alma de la juventud. —Y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la reportera.

ㅤㅤPor suerte, un taxi se aproximaba en la distancia. La reportera enarboló la mano y llamó al taxista con la intención de volver a su hogar; no obstante, aquella muchacha, aparentemente ebria, volvió a echarse sobre el banco, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería el que regresara a su respectivo hogar. Ya que no llevaba dinero la desconocida, debió de acompañarla para pagar su viaje.

ㅤㅤ— _Dov’è andiamo?_ —preguntó, impaciente, el taxista.

ㅤㅤ—Vivo en el Coliseo.

ㅤㅤ« _No podía estar tan embriagada, ¿no? Vivir en el Coliseo… ¿Quién se cree? ¿La princesa? Qué locura._ » El taxista terminó llevándola a su hogar y Wheein quiso desentenderse de todo aquello, pagando de más al conductor para que guiara a la morena a donde ella quisiera; sin embargo, todo fueron quejas y trabas, por lo que, finalmente, debió llevarla consigo. Claro que a Wheein no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el hacerse cargo de una mujer borracha, en especial por tener que llevarla consigo a su minúsculo piso que condensaba las habitaciones de una vivienda en una sola estancia.

ㅤㅤ—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —preguntó la desconocida, observando, ansiosa, la cama.

ㅤㅤ—Con esa idea la he traído.

ㅤㅤ—Y ahora me dará un camisón con rosas bordadas…

ㅤㅤAlgo hosca, la reportera que solo quería conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas le entregó un pijama y le indicó que fuera a descansar al diván; no obstante, la desconocida no quería conformarse con menos de la cama y cuando Wheein regresó tras buscar una taza de café que despertara a su acompañante, pudo comprobarlo por ella misma, pero no se dio por vencida y consiguió transportarla hasta el diván.

ㅤㅤ—Está chiflada.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤWheein despertó con el sonido de las campanas que daban la llegada del mediodía. Nada más abrió los ojos, recibiendo la luz cenital de la diminuta ventana de su vivienda, recordó la entrevista concertada con la princesa. Era a las once menos cuarto de la mañana y decir que llegaba tarde era una obviedad dañina. Un tanto apurada por el embrollo en el que se había metido, se levantó del lecho y fue a adecentarse. La desconocida aún dormía en la cama y no parecía presentar intención alguna de despertarse.

ㅤㅤLa joven Jung puso rumbo a su trabajo, donde encontró a su editor, quien había leído la más reciente e importante noticia de la mañana, de la que Wheein era absolutamente inconsciente:

_La embajada emite un comunicado especial informando de una repentina enfermedad de la princesa Hyejin._

ㅤㅤDebía de encontrar algún pretexto para su repentino retraso, por lo que urdió la mejor excusa posible que era recurrir a lo que debería haber hecho. La muchacha de hebras castañas comenzó a darle detalles falsos de su supuesta conferencia de prensa con la princesa; no obstante, su editor, que parecía agravar su expresión a cada mentira que Wheein tuviera el descaro de soltarle, le informó que el evento fue cancelado, mostrándole la noticia de la repentina enfermedad de la princesa. Al ver la imagen que aparecía en primera plana junto a aquel titular, Jung Wheein supo que había errado, mas que podía salvarse gracias a la osadía que fortalecía su carácter. Fue entonces cuando le propuso hacer una entrevista exclusiva con la princesa.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤLa idea de regresar a su minúsculo hogar nunca había resultado tan atractiva. El apremio transformó el tacto de su piel y un nerviosismo se instaló en su estómago ante la idea de no encontrar a la ~~desconocida~~ princesa en su apartamento. Si se había ido, ya podía despedirse del dinero apostado con su editor.

ㅤㅤLlamó apurada a Moonbyul desde una cabina. Conociendo a su mejor amiga, estaría ocupada con alguna sesión fotográfica de corte personal, ya que la mayor acostumbraba a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a hacer lo que a ella le gustaba en lugar de aquello que le imponían.

ㅤㅤ—Diga.

ㅤㅤ—¿Moon Byul? Coge tu mejor cámara, tengo un trabajo para ti.

ㅤㅤLa llamada telefónica no duró demasiado. El deseo de encontrarse con la princesa fue demasiado para ella, por lo que echó a correr a su apartamento. Cuando arribó frente a la puerta, el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, quizá excitado ante la idea de finalizar la semana con mucho más dinero del que habría soñado. Se abrió paso por la estancia y descubrió que la princesa seguía soñando, dormida en el diván. De inmediato se ocupó de hacer que despertara en su cama, pues no podía permitirse el que recuperase la consciencia en el diván, habiéndola tratado como alguien _de menor posición_.

ㅤㅤParada frente a ella, Wheein la observaba tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Con su mirada delineaba sus labios carnosos y su mentón. Su expresión somnolienta que recuperaba la alacridad le resultaron enternecedores, empero la reportera permaneció en silencio e inexpresiva, incluso cuando el rostro de la princesa quedó alterado por el desconcierto.

ㅤㅤ—¿He sufrido un accidente? —« _No_ »— ¿Me puedo incorporar sin miedo? —« _Desde luego_ ». Y ante la afirmación ofrecida por la reportera, Hyejin actuó, sin apartar la mirada de ella, tan confundida como suspicaz.

ㅤㅤSe cubrió con las sábanas hasta la clavícula, como si aquello pudiera hacer honor a la prudencia y salvar su pudor.

ㅤㅤ—¿Tiene la bondad de decirme dónde estoy?

ㅤㅤ—Pues desde luego no en un palacio, sino en mi habitación —apostilló Wheein.

ㅤㅤ—¿Me trajo usted por la fuerza? —Hyejin se inclinó hacia ella con expresión incrédula. A Wheein le pareció más enternecedor si cupiera, y se deshizo en palabras para negarle el que le hubiera forzado a acompañarla pues, en realidad, había sido todo lo contrario.

ㅤㅤDe pronto, se echó a reír. Wheein no pudo hacer sino lo mismo.

ㅤㅤ—Tanto gusto… —Le ofreció su mano para que la reportera la estrechase— ¿Y usted es…?

ㅤㅤ—Jung. Jung Wheein. —En el momento en que Hyejin le dio permiso para sentarse en la cama, la mayor puso especial atención al hacerlo cuan lejos pudiera, en el otro extremo, para no incomodarla. No quería espantarla—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

ㅤㅤHyejin pareció dudar un instante. Bajó la mirada, quizá reflexionando, preguntándose cuán seguro era darle su identidad real a aquella mujer con la que había pasado la noche y sobre la que únicamente conocía su nombre y cómo era el lugar dónde se alojaba.

ㅤㅤ—Puede llamarme Hwasa.

ㅤㅤCuando _Hwasa_ fue consciente de la hora, pareció entrar en pánico. Saltó de la cama, aún aferrando las sábanas contra su cuerpo, y expuso el que no deseaba causarle más problemas a Jung, su guardiana aquella noche. Wheein, por el contrario, le dijo que sería imposible que _ella_ le molestara. Su tono, el modo en que había hablado, cómo se movía por la habitación… Wheein le pareció encantadora.

ㅤㅤUna vez le hubo preparado el baño, con la bañera colmada de un agua templada, sin las sales y demás delicias olfativas que su séquito le solía preparar, Hwasa se encerró en el baño. Desconocía que la reportera marcharía escaleras abajo para llamar a su amiga fotógrafa Moonbyul, a quien aseveró la primicia que tenían entre manos.

ㅤㅤAl regresar, Hwasa, quien ya se había adecentado, ataviada en un precioso vestido que realzaba su belleza le pidió algo de dinero prestado para lanzarse a las aventuras que le ciudad le ofrecía.


End file.
